This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically to a technology of preventing a failure to take out a document discharged from an automatic document feed device.
Upon copying of a document in an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a multifunction peripheral, a failure to take out the document may occur. For such a problem, disclosed is a technology of reading an image of a document and temporarily storing image data into a storage section, providing a display prompting document reception, and upon judgment that the document has been received, starting print processing at an image formation section and upon passage of a certain period of time without the document being received, notifying a terminal device that the document is being left.